


Comfort In Her Arms

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac can't stand not knowing what is going on with Lydia when all he wants to do is keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort In Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> AU as it slightly hints to what is going on with Lydia in Season 3.

Isaac crawled into the bed next to her. Once at her side he settled in, laying his head over her breast. “I don’t like you finding dead bodies.”

Lydia slid her hand up his bare back, coming to stop when it settled into his curls. “I don’t either.”

At that Isaac could only sigh. He pulled her closer to him and moved so he could nuzzle his face into his neck and inhale her scent. Still it wasn’t enough. He moved his hand under her shirt, sliding it up her bare side. Fuck. Pushing himself off of her he reached for the hem of the t-shirt she wore and yanked it up.

“Isaac!” Lydia exclaimed, as she raised her arms. Cold air hit her. “It’s cold!”

He could tell. Her nipples hardened in response, as did his cock. That wasn’t what he had wanted though. Propping his hands on either side of her head he looked down at her. “This scared me,” he admitted. “Right now, I’m scared.”

Still she wasn’t following, but she was starting to assume him being so touchy and feely had something to do with it. She slid her hands up his bare chest, coming to rest over his nipples. “What do you need?”

~~~~~~~~~

Lydia cried out as he lifted her knee high, sliding deeper. So fucking deep. He’d pull out just inches, then he was in her again, each time seeming as if he was trying to push harder. “Isaac,” she whimpered, digging her nails into his back as he thrust again. His hand wrapped into her hair, pulling at it slightly exposing her neck. All she could do was hold onto him, keep her leg wrapped tightly around his waist, because he held her hips off the bed with his arm around her waist, had her head forced at an angle. That’s what he wanted, to be so fucking deep inside, to have her body pressed so impossibly close again. He forced himself into her again, and she was beginning to wonder how long it would take her to recover. He wasn’t rough, at least not what she associated with rough when she thought of Isaac, but there was something to be said for a supernaturally strong man that was determined to fuck you as deep as possible. His pace finally sped up though, his thrusts remaining hard and deep. Lydia grabbed his hair and yanked his head up so that he was looking down at her. “Fuck me.”

Isaac hiked her knee over her shoulder, pulled her hips higher and propped himself up with his hand before slamming into her. Mine. Mine. Mine. His brain chanted. She could have been hurt. She’s his. She can’t be hurt. When she finally came, screaming, he let go, slamming into her a final time, spilling himself inside of her. Isaac let her leg fall to the side and lowered himself over her. Her eyes were already closed and Isaac couldn’t help but smile. “Satisfied?”

“Mmmhmm.” She smiled and opened her eyes to look up at him. Lifting her hand she slid it into his damp locks. “Feel better?” His face darkened slightly. 

“A little. I wish...” He trailed off, because what he wished didn’t matter.

“What?” She asked and gently combed her fingers through his hair. At this point she would have been quickly getting up to clean up. Something told her he needed to get this out though. 

“With all these abilities I can’t keep you safe. I don’t like it. I feel...useless.” He should have been able to keep her safe, he should have been able to do something for her. They knew too little though, and had no way to stop Lydia’s unconscious wanderings.

“We’ll figure it out.” That was all she could say and lifted her head to kiss him. Perhaps he couldn’t do anything to help her with her problem, but having him there helped and regardless of what he thought she did feel safer when he was around.


End file.
